The Mystery of the Zim
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: "I'm going to find out what's going on with Zim once and for all!" ZATR
1. Chapter 1

Zim slammed the door to his base, locking it hurriedly. Angry pounding came from the other side, as well as curses and threats. Zim smirked at his victory, laughing aloud.

"Nice try, Tak-slime!" He sneered. "But not even YOU can take down THE MIGHTY ZIM!"

"Yeah right! Once I get to you, I'm going to rip open your skull!" Tak screamed at the short irken from behind the door. Zim only shook his head.

"Lies! You know perfectly well that Zim reigns superior over all! FOR I AM ZIM!" He boasted, fist in the air.

"But now I must go, Tak! I've got much to do! MUCH TO DO!" He yelled. On the other side of the door, Tak's eyes filled with rage.

"You better not leave me here, Zim!"

Zim laughed. "Oh yeah?! WATCH ZIM!"

And with that, he stormed over to his toilet, and flushed himself down. Zim might seen perfectly neutral, but his mind was worried and his heart was hammering away. He slumped against the elevator, his hands covering his eyes.

'Why do I get like this with her?' He thought angrily . 'Why does Zim's all powerfull organs feel tight near her?' Zim, for once, could not answer his question. Finally, the elevator stopped, having reached his desired floor. Zim let out an exaggerated, sad sigh.

"What now Zim?" His computer asked in monotone. Zim clutched his chest.

"I'm having it again... I'm having the feelings again, computer."

"Oh great. Just what I need. A emotional irken." The computer muttered to himself. Zim frowned.

"You think Zim WANTS to feel like goo around the girl?! I don't even LIKE her!" He shouted, as if proving his point. He balled and unballed his fists, antennas drooping slightly.

"Didn't, anyway." The computer replied. Zim groaned, glaring at the machine. Then he walked over to his portable storage unit, or bag, and rummaged through it until he found what he was searching for.

A doll, with curly antennas and dark purple eyes. It had a beauty mark on it's right cheek, a strange cord attached to the green head. Zim smiled, brushing the cheek gently with his hand.

Then he frowned a bit. "What would she do if she knew?" He mumbled, speaking to no one in particular.

"Oh, I donno. Kill you, rip you to shreds, or die of shock." The computer answered. Zim scowled.

"But I don't understand! Why doesn't the girl ADORE ME?! I AM ZIM! SHE should be the one affected by this... Cursed emotion! Not ME!" He shouted, frustrated.

"Well, maybe she is. You never know."

"No. I've seen the way the girl stares at me. Tak hates me, as perfect as I am." He said, hugging the doll to his chest protectively. He sighed. "I WISH that the stupid girl LOVED ZIM!"

"Um, Zim?"

"But of course it's hopeless! As WONDERFUL as I may be, she hates me. I don't understand her!"

"Zim..."

"All I ever DO is coddle this stupid doll! I want to coddle the actual thing! Do you know how FRUSTRATING that is computer?!"

"I'm sure he doesn't, not when you keep cutting him off."

"OF COURSE HE DOESN'T! Wait a minu... TAK?!"

Zim whipped around, doll still in arms, to see the purple eyed Tak, staring at him. His eyes widened.

"TAK?! HOW?! WHEN?! WHERE?!"

Tak sighed, rolling her eyes. "I was continuing my beating on the door when I realized I would never open it that way. So naturally I shot it with my laser. Now WHAT on IRK are you DOING?!" She demanded, pointing to his plush. Zim's cheeks had the slightest bit of pink in them.

"Eh, well I was... INFLICTING PAIN UPON THIS TOY!" He lied, squeezing it harder as of to look like he was actually hurting it.

Tak glanced at the doll suspiciously. She took a few steps forward to have a better look.

"It looks like me..." Tak noted, eyes narrowed. "Why did you make a doll that looks like me?"

"Eh, HELLO? To hurt! Like a... Doo Doo Voo!"

"The term is a Voo Doo doll, Zim. Not Doo Doo Voo."

"SILENCE! What do YOU know ANYWAY?!" He huffed, chucking the plushie at Tak. Tak managed to catch the item, then began examining it closely. The doll's resemblance to her was incredible. It had every detail down, from the clothes to the skin.

'Wow...' Tak thought intrigued. 'Zim must really have put a lot of effort into this...' She glanced up at him. He was no where to be seen, most likely having disappeared into his lab somewhere.

"I wonder who he was talking about..." She questioned aloud.

"Uh, DUH. You. Was it really not that obvious?" The computer snapped, feeling as if he did not want to have a soap opera over the entire thing. Tak's eyes widened.

"Really? So when he was talking about how he was sick of coddling the doll..."

"... He wants to coddle you. Yes. Now will you please leave, Sherlock?"

Tak stood there, stunned. How could her worst enemy secretly be dying to cuddle up with her? It didn't add up.

Never the less, the female irken left the house with only one thought on her mind:

'I'm going to find out what's happening with Zim once and for all!'

-/-

Authors Notes: This will be continued, don't stress! I've just gotta get my Christmas shopping done!

This was totally random. I've just been really freaking out about how whenever I write ZATR it seems OOC. This is mainly to practice getting their personalities under control.

I like it ;) do you?

IF I GET 5 REVIEWS, I WILL POST CHAPTER 2 SATURDAY!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


	2. Chapter 2

**As Tak walked to school, clutching her lunchbox in her hand, she began to wonder for the one hundredth time why Zim had a doll of her. She had been pondering over it late into the night and could come up with no solution. **

'It just doesn't add up!' She thought frustratedly. 'Maybe if I could at least know the REASON why Zim quote 'loves' me, I could make more sense of it. But this,' Her grip on her lunchbox tightened. 'I don't even have evidence!'

She pushed past the aged school doors, paint peeling, doorknob rusty, with a scowl on her face. Tak was a smart irken. Heck, she could've been an Elite Soldier if Zim hadn't ruined her chance! But without so much as a reason? Well, even Tak couldn't figure it out.

Tak opened her classroom door, ignoring Dib's hateful stare and mumblings, and began to unpack, taking out her black binder. Suddenly, Tak had the oddest feeling that she was being... Watched, perhaps? Her sharp humanized eyes scanned the room, landing right on Zim.

He was staring at her with round eyes, cocking his head just a bit, a perplexed look on his face. Tak shot him a look. His gaze downcast quickly, flushed with embarrassment.

... But he continued to look at her, after waiting only a few seconds. Tak tried to ignore him, but it was very vexing. She was not used to having her worst enemy gazing at her, half lidded. Tak was resisting the strong urge of chucking her world history book at him, when she was reminded of something:

'Find out why he's acting so weird...' She thought. But he was acting weird. And their was no reason for it. Tak gritted her teeth, stiffly sitting down. Mrs. Bitters rose from her desk in the same angry manner as always.

"Hello doomed children." She hissed loudly. "Today we will be learning how to survive in a desert with only a dead chipmunk... Any questions?"

Dib, naturally, raised his hand. Mrs. Bitters frowned. "Yes Dib?"

"Mrs. Bitters, the chances of us ever getting stranded in the desert with only a dead chipmunk are like one in one million. Why are you teaching us this?" He questioned, raising one eyebrow. His demon-like teacher fumed.

"Dib, I'm getting awfully sick of your big head. Any other questions?"

Dib's eye twitched. "My head's not big..." He mumbled dryly to himself. Zim snickered. Dib seethed silently.

Tak listened uninterested as her teacher began her 'words of wisdom'. Suddenly, a crumpled up piece of paper flew onto her desk. Tak raised a holographic eyebrow before reading.

Tak,

I AM ZIM!

Zim

Tak rolled her eyes before scribbling on her message.

Zim,

Shut up.

Tak

She tossed it over, watching amusedly as his face turned deep red. She chuckled quietly as Zim snapped the pencil he was clutching. He furiously wrote a reply, then threw the note, aiming at her head.

Tak,

HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME-ZIM!- LIKE THAT! YOU WILL PAY, FILTHY TAK-BEAST!

Zim

Tak couldn't help but find Zim the tiniest bit funny, ending the note so calmly. She turned over to glance at him. He was currently glaring at the wall, a pout formed on his lips. She smirked.

Zim

I DO WHAT I WANT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EAT THAT!

Tak, The Superior Being

She flicked the note to him. He read it and jumped on his desk, facing her.

"LIES! SHAMEFUL LIES! YOU WILL PERISH TAK, YOU WILL PERISH! FOR I AM ZI-"

Mrs. Bitters grabbed his arm, storming out of the classroom with the irken boy, screeching and fighting her grasp. The classroom erupted in laughter, Tak being the loudest.

"Stupid Zim."

-/-

The end of the day came quick after that, and Tak was glad. She could use a break of the depressing classroom atmosphere. She strolled back to her weenie stand, enjoying some fresher air.

"HEY! TAK!"

Tak groaned loudly, recognizing Zim's voice. She turned to see Zim, running to catch up with her. Tak frowned.

"Zim, leave me alone."

"No!... I need to ask you something." He stated, puffing up his chest a bit. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What?"

"Can you... Come over? Later tonite? For dinner? At Zim's?"

Tak narrowed her eyes suspiciously. This also, did not make sense. Never the less, she needed evidence.

"Sure. I'll come by at seven thirty." Then she lowered her voice. "And this isn't a trap?" She hissed darkly.

"No! Now, Zim shall see you! Good-bye!"

And he left, making Tak even more confused.

-/-

Authors Notes: I had another version of this... But my younger brother deleted it. Sorry for delay!

THIS FEELS SO OOC! Is it?! I hope not...

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! :)

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


	3. Chapter 3

**Hate bubbled inside of her, her blood coursing faster as she stepped forward to Zim's house. Which she would be at for the next hour. Tak's teeth gritted. She loathed this. And more importantly, Tak loathed Zim. **

"Just two more steps," she muttered coldly. "And I'll be in that... Thing's base." She shivered, a feeling of utter disgust washing over her.

The doorbell practically screamed as she rung it, though she hoped Zim might've forgotten about her. Or, maybe, he would be deaf from some freak experiment involving a pickle or something. Tak clung to her hopes, crossing her fingers that he would not answer the door.

And just to her luck, he answered.

Zim grinned when he saw her. He quickly offered a greeting, going over what he'd written down in his head.

"Hello, TAK! I'm glad to have you in my base of AMAZEMENT for the night! Come in..." Tak flicked her disguise off. Zim shut down.

Tak was not in her usual invader uniform, instead, she had dressed up a bit. A purple top flowed to her waist, with black pants and pointy boots. Her eyes shone brightly in the dark of night. She sighed.

"My robot... Thought it would be nice if I..." She gestured to her outfit. Zim continued to gawk at her, eyes round as dinner plates. Then he snapped out of it, a bit flustered.

"Oh, uh, yes of course. Wonderful." He said, rocking back and forth on his heels. For a moment, they just stood there.

"Are you going to let me in anytime soon?"

"Eh, yes! Here! Come in!" Zim shouted, opening the door wide. Tak strutted through it, making a great effort to get as far away from Zim as possible. She had promised herself to stay at least two feet away from him at all times, finding it hazardous to be to close to him.

Zim shut the door and turned to her, cocking his head just a bit, lips pouted. Tak noticed.

"What are you staring at?!" She growled, eyes shooting daggers. Zim shrugged.

"I'm just... Happy you came, is all." He mumbled, cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red, his head facing the ground in an attempt to hide his blush. Tak felt a twinge if guilt. She sighed.

"Ok... Well, what did you want me here for anyway?"

Zim's face lit up. "You have the honors of being able to taste Zim's cooking tonite Tak! And it will surely impress you!" He smiled smugly, starting off to the kitchen.

Tak rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "You better hope so..."

*Twenty minutes later...*

"AAAGGGHHH! THE APPETIZER! HAS ZIM'S LEG! NOOOOOO!"

"ZIM YOU MORON! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DO TAKEOUT?!"

"BECAUSE TAKEOUT IS EVIL! EEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIILLLL!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THE SPAGHETTI GRABBED MY PAC! ZIM, GET IT!"

*Twenty more minutes later*

"Ok, I, THE ALMIGHTY ZIM, thinks that we should first attack the garlic bread, then the appetizer, and finally, the spaghetti. Any questions?!"

"Ugh, you idiot! If we attack the weakest first, they'll just send for reinforcements! Think things through!"

"At least I wasn't the one who lost their shoe to the garlic bread!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"SILENCE!"

*And yet another twenty minutes*

Zim slumped against the wall, covered in sweat, blood, and tomato sauce. With half the kitchen destroyed, his PAC having a garlic scent, and G.I.R. with a fat belly, the night did not go well. At all.

A aching body slid next to him, tired and dirty. Tak was missing a boot and her outfit was completely ruined. She let out a groan.

"We... Survived..." She whispered, voice hoarse from yelling. Zim felt a tiny bit of sympathy for Tak. This was not what he wanted to happen.

"Yes... We... Are... Alive... And... Full... Of... Living... Goo." Tak chuckled softly, a smile crossing over her lips. Zim felt a surge of warmth pass through himself as she grinned... But he quickly shook it off.

Then slowly, very carefully, he lifted a hand to her cheek. She looked up, a perplexed frown on her face.

"Zim...?"

He pulled her off the ground and onto his lap. Tak struggled feebly, before collapsing on his chest. She was simply to exhausted to fight any more.

Zim grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tak glanced up at him, utterly confused. But he was, surprisingly, not joking. He was being sincere.

And before she knew it, there he was, kissing her. She tried to free herself from his grasp, but she had forgotten how to move. Zim gently began stroking her antenna, being as nice as he could. Tak kissed back, utterly unaware of what she was doing.

Until she opened her eyes...

-/-

...

Authors Notes: AHAHAHAHA! Don't you love a cliffhanger?! I'm just terrible, huh? *laughs*

Anywho, I've come up with something! I'm not just gonna give you chapters of this anymore! You'll have to work for it!

SOMEONE HAS TO POST ONE ZATR FIC OR I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL... JANUARY 9! HAHA!

Hope you like :)

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


	4. Chapter 4

_"Z-ZIM!" _

She slapped him hard across the face, anger brewing inside of her. Zim pulled back, gasping in pain. No longer filled with warm thoughts, his eyes narrowed, glaring at Tak.

"What was that for?!"

"Oh, hmm! I'm not sure... YOU KISSED ME, YOU MORON!" Tak screamed, veins bursting. Zim, still with a massive ego, rolled his eyes.

"You liked it..." He hissed at her, gritting zipperish teeth playfully. Tak's eyes twitched.

"Why on IRK would I EVER ENJOY kissing YOU of all things?!" She shrieked, brimming with outrage. Zim, somehow, still was oblivious to her mood. He did, on the other hand, drop his smug grin.

"Look, let me spell this out for you! I D-O N-O-T L-I-K-E Y-O-U! You RUINED my life, and are the most selfish creature I've ever had the misfortune of meeting! And P.S. YOU CANNOT COOK!"

Zim stared blankly at her, biting his lip with such force that it began to bleed. His antennas dropped to the back of his head. Tak stood up snidely, metal boots clanking against the kitchen tiles.

"And if you DARE try to bother me again, I WILL KILL YOU! Got it?!"

Zim froze. His stomach tightened painfully under the weight of her words. A new emotion played with his heart.

And he did not like it.

Tak, realizing she would get no response from the irken, began hustling to the door. Done with the drama, she would've left then and there... If it wasn't for the weak voice in the kitchen.

"I l-love you."

Tak paused. Her hands itched to reach to the doorknob, but something was stopping her, holding her back. She frowned.

"And I hate you."

With that, she left.

-/-

Tak sat on the roof of her weenie stand, thoughts running through her mind. Normally, she'd be working on a project of some sort, but found she couldn't focus. She sighed, staring at the city beneath her feet.

It didn't add up. That was what bothered her the most. First of all, she despised Zim! How on IRK could he learn to love someone who'd want him dead? Zim may be mentally insane, but he had limits. Or so she thought.

Secondly, what had brought her to kiss back? She wasn't possessed, was she? 'Of course not,' Tak's mind snapped. 'Now I'm just growing paranoid.'

Tak grimaced, her thoughts leaving her with little comfort. All she wanted was a mission, and maybe a bit of admiration from her leaders. What was so demanding about that?

"Why can't something NICE happen to me for once?" She hissed, eyes narrowing in frustration. Anger pulsed through her body, fueling her up. "What have I ever done?!"

-/-

Zim. That was what.

The poor irken brought her his feelings, unsteady as they might be, and she rejected him. Tak hated his very guts.

So why was he so bothered by this?

Zim, who was currently clutching his doll in a chair, exhaled softly. Kissing her had been like no pleasure he had ever experienced. Not even battle tanks compared to her. His hold on the doll strengthened.

"I don't understand her computer," He mumbled, stroking the plush's antennas absentmindedly. "Zim has tried, and failed. This never happens! Especially not to me!"

The computer, wisely, remained silent. Bright red eyes began to gloom.

"I tried... And I lost. I am not familiar with this term, computer."

"Uh... I can define it..."

"Not like that."

He brought himself to look at the small toy. The resemblance to Tak was so good that it hurt his organs to gaze at her. Unknown feelings welled up inside of him.

Until he could take it no more.

Reaching his climax point, Zim hugged the doll to himself, trying to take the agony that sliced through him. Slowly, as more of his emotions broke him, he began mewl over the girl, sounding just like a baby crying over a pointless object.

"Tak..."

-/-

...

Authors notes: At one point, I was having fun with this. Now I'm not even trying.

Seriously, it's becoming a chore to write this. Worst part is that I can do better! So why on earth am I still writing?!

Because we have enough unfinished ZATR in the world. I refuse to give up!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12

(... Who is planing a new chapter series about Zim turning himself into a smeet. )


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day, Zim was not at school. **

Tak had been dreading the school day all night. Having to face Zim again would just be too impossible for her to feel secure. But once she had arrived, she noticed no green headed boy.

Sighing with relief, she began to unpack, tension easing from her muscles. She was not doomed. Not unless Zim came later, but he was usually the first person in the classroom. So that was highly unlikely.

The next day, he was not there either.

Tak considered this like a small vacation for her emotions. Dib may be annoying, but no Zim was like playing a game that involved getting a camel to fit through a needle... And winning.

She thanked her luck.

Zim still had not been seen.

Tak began to wonder at that point... Not so much worry as it was curiosity. Zim wasn't embarrassed easily. She was sure he wouldn't miss school because he had been rejected. No, especially not since he singlehandedly ruined Operation Impending Doom One... And still come to the Tallest, begging for a mission.

No, so he was probably sick, she guessed.

Zim had quit school.

Or so she had heard. Rumor had it that he was being reassigned to a new school. Tak tried to shrug it off, but still couldn't help but feel... Guilty, perhaps?

'That's it!' She thought to herself bitterly. 'If that big smeet isn't here tomorrow, I'm going to see what's going on for myself!'

There was a letter on her desk the next day.

Tak really didn't notice it until she was sitting down, and when she did, she was surprised. It was folded up very tiny, about the size of a gum wrapper. Suspicion raised inside of her, pumping through her very veins.

Unsure, she unfolded the note.

'Tak,

Please come over tonight.

Zim'

She froze. This was all she had gotten?! No explaining why he'd been gone?! No 'I'm sorry about dinner Tak.'?!

And more importantly, why hadn't he spoken highly of himself in the note?!

-/-

As soon as school had ended, Tak practically sprinted to Zim's base. She was done. All she wanted was a friggin' reason of why he hadn't been at school.

Rudely, she threw the door open, out of breath and frustrated. And Zim was not anywhere in the living quarters.

"Alright Zim! I'm here, like you asked! This better be good!" She huffed loudly, placing a hand on her hip. Her eyes scanned the room.

Nothing.

That's what got her a little freaked out.

Shaking off the feeling of panic, Tak stormed over to the kitchen. No messy spaghetti sauce, no smelly garlic. It was neutral.

Tak shut off her disguise hastily, getting a sickening feeling from standing there.

This was not Zim's house.

It simply couldn't be.

There was no evidence that anyone had even lived there!

Tak stood still for a moment, trying to get a conclusion. But no pieces where snapping together.

That's when she noticed another note on the table. Timidly, she picked up.

'Dear Tak,

I think I am in love with you.

It hurts. Every time I see you, I get this gooey feeling. I don't like it.

I don't think I can live near you anymore. You invade my mind daily and I find that I cannot focus on my mission.

So I have left. Feel free to destroy my base. It has nothing of value in it anymore.

Zim'

Tak frowned, feeling guilt run through her. She never meant for the little dipwad to change bases! She meant for him to leave her alone!

Didn't she? Because now she didn't feel like that.

"Zim..." She mumbled softly, her eyes welling up with liquid. Suddenly, she didn't hate Zim. Suddenly, she felt lonely.

Suddenly she wanted him back.

But how could she find him?

-/-

"Let me get this straight... Zim left because he was being an emotional sissy, and after years of vowing to crush him to pieces, you now love him? I'm sorry, when did this happen?"

Tak narrowed humanized eyes at Dib, anger brewing inside of her. "Don't ask questions. Can you find him or not?!"

Dib grinned smugly. "Depends... What's in it for me?" Tak sighed, swearing to destroy Dib after all this.

"I'll let you have the joy of living another day without me trying to kill you. Any other dumb questions?" She hissed, fists clenched at her side. Dib scowled, mumbling about alien unfairness.

"Good. Now," Tak smirked. "What's the plan, Stalking King Dib?"

-/-

...

Authors Notes: Yes, that is how I'm ending this chapter! XD

Anyhow, sorry for not updating.

You like, you comment, and I will make an update tomorrow. Five comments and I will update tomorrow!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


	6. Chapter 6

**"... I have no idea if it will do anything, though. We can always try 'Plan B' if my idea doesn't work." **

Tak sighed, clutching her communicator tightly. Here eyes burned with determination, looking ready to burst.

"I will do it." She breathed softly, shutting her eyes as she dialed in the number. The buttons beeped as she pressed them, and right now, Tak felt like her whole life was a meaningless array of beeps. Connected, but hard to figure out the correct code.

Suddenly, a wave of electricity rushed through her, coursing through her veins, and fizzing out her PAC. Her eyes widened. She gasped in agony, as another wave shook the insides out of her. Tak feel to the ground, body, trembling. She managed to keep her eyes open to see who had just electrocuted her.

Dib.

-/-

The combination of numbers began to call a certain irken, who felt like jumping into water. His eyes had remained downcast his entire journey, bitter with hurt. As he stumbled down the road, he felt as if something was pulling him to leave this strange place. In his hand, he clutched a small toy, meant for smeets. Made from fabric he had bought himself, and it was by no extent cheap. Zim had used this to keep him sane on many occasions. It was meant to provide comfort, a shoulder to cry on, anything.

But at the moment, Zim hated the doll.

It had caused him nothing but trouble. That horrible girl had caused him nothing but trouble, to be exact. Tak. He grimaced slightly, his grip on the plush tightening. Zim reminded himself how much he hated her, just about every second since he had last seen her. How she was disgusting. How she was terrible.

He was a dirty lier and he knew it.

Suddenly, his PAC began to beep loudly, a frenzy of noise rushing into his antenna. He, unwillingly, answered, just in case it was G.I.R. or the Tallest. The communicator extended from his PAC, the screen slowly flickering on, to reveal a pale boy, with coal black hair and brown eyes. Dib. Zim scowled.

"Why do you pester Zim, pathetic human?!" He declined, rage building up inside of him, boiling and stirring all the pain that flooded through him. Dib looked very nervous, as if he had done something wrong. Zim noticed the sweat coming from his forehead, raising a nonexistent eyebrow in puzzlement.

Dib began, his voice cracking on high notes. "Zim, promise you won't freak out ok? Promise you won't do anything dim? Promise?" He squeaked, eyes round with fear. Zim bit his lip, inspecting Dib skeptically.

"Zim promises nothing. What is it?" He demanded, his claws clenching into fists. Dib noticed.

He gulped. "It's Tak, she's... Hurt. Bad."

-/-

Zim was at Dib's house in mere minutes, completely out of breath. He thrust the door open, absolutely outraged. His ruby eyes were slits, fired with anger. Dib stood to greet him.

"Tak... Where... Is..." He panted, clutching his gut painfully. Dib smirked.

"Stupid alien." He laughed to himself, an evil grin plastered on his face. Zim's mind broke, connections forming. He froze.

"You have her?"

Dib nodded. "And if you want her, you gotta do me a favor."

Zim's features hardened. "What?"

Dib smirked, enjoying a moment of superior feelings. His tone was sleek and sneaky. "Well, space boy, it's more like something I want. And maybe for you to do something, if I get bored."

Zim's heart hammered away in his chest, ruby orbs occasionally twitching. He visibly tensed.

"What does the Dib-beast want?" Zim hissed at the human, resisting the urge to slice Dib to bits.

"First of all, I want proof that aliens exist. Take a photo of yourself or something that I can show. Second, I want complete access to your labs whenever, to do whatever I want. And third," Dib stifled his giggles. "Twenty dollars. Now."

Zim growled, his temper ready to burst. He bit his lip, zipperish teeth leaving cuts inside. "Zim has no human cash! How do you expect me to-"

Dib silenced him, looking annoyed. "Fine then. No money? We can play this way." He strut over to Zim, feeling like he was taking candy from a baby. Or Zim, in this case.

"I want you," He paused for a dramatic effect. "To kiss Tak."

-/-

Authors Notes: Le part 6! Woo hoo! :D

I have discovered something I want to be noticed: NO ONE IS WRITING ANYTHING! At all! Come on people! Don't be shy!

I cannot do this by myself! Pick up a pen and start writing! WHOEVER WRITES A FIC WHERE ZIM KISSES TAK, I SHALL DO A REQUEST/WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER BY TOMORROW!

Hope you all still like! :)

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


	7. Chapter 7

In a dark room, where only a few of a human's failed experiments rested, was a defeated irken girl, feeling as hopeless as a slave. The room's emptiness seemed to be swallowing her whole, but for all she cared, let it happen. Besides, what was the point fighting it? Tak was doomed to a life of failure from the start. And she knew it.  
Tak slumped against the wall, her left side bruised from the taser Dib had zapped her with. Her eyes filled with shame as she remembered the event, laying her chin on her knees. Only a weakling could be brought down so easily. Tak should've taken the pain and killed Dib on the spot! Her heart ached, as a soft sigh escaped her lips. She no longer wanted to experience this strange emotion she had for Zim. All she wanted more than anything was to just evaporate into thin air, meaningless whispers. And Tak hated that.  
She suddenly heard the hum of the elevator, most likely Dib coming to experiment on her alien flesh. Her mind snapped, as a newfound rage flooded through her. Tak narrowed her eyes. She refused to become the human boy's new play toy, or anyone's play toy, for that matter! A strong member of the irken race does not back down! Tak, cloaked in the room's blackness, fled to a large, metal table. Quietly, she took out her plasma gun, checking to make sure it was loaded. She stared calmly at the one and only door, leading to the elevator. She grimaced. Tak was not going down so easy.  
As the elevator's doors slid open, a short creature walked through. Tak narrowed her eyes. Dib. Her heart skipped a beat as she glared, prepared to fire at the human for anything. She slipped her gun between two containers on the table, positioning it for better aim. Tak was locked on the target, when suddenly, in the dark of the room, she noticed something. Dib was wearing gloves. Not to mention his ... Antennas? Tak frowned, wondering why Dib's hair was lacking the original long spike. This couldn't be Dib.  
So who was it?  
The creature coughed, sounding the slightest bit anxious. Tak's eyes widened in confusion. Why would this thing be scared? After all, it had the advantage, not her. Didn't it?  
A shy voice rang out, in a small, quiet tone. "T-tak? I... Er, just wanted to... Get to tell you something!That involves explosives! Yes, explosives! That's it! Oh, and of course, me, ZIM!" Tak flinched, her gun nearly clattering to the floor. Zim. It was Zim. Why was he there? Cautiously, Tak peeked out from her hiding spot. Her heart leapt, as she letting out a small gasp. Eyes wide as saucers, she pressed her back against the table, wishing to remain hidden.  
Zim's antennas picked up the soft noises, pricking up slightly. He held his breath, waiting for another indication of where Tak could be. Scanning the dark room, Zim sighed. Of course she would not come out. What was he thinking? That he'd come back, and suddenly Tak would be in love with him? No, of course not. Only in his dreams. Orbs glittering in frustration, Zim stormed out, feeling both angry and dejected. His finger rested on the first floor button, ready to press it and leave, when a small voice spoke up.  
"Why did you come back?"  
Zim froze, a sudden feeling of happiness washing over him. Subconsciously, a broken smile crept onto his features. He replied, sounding a little to enjoyed.  
"You dare question why Zim would want to come back to this TERRIBLE neighborhood place?! Tak, you are STOOOPID!" He laughed, putting plenty of emphasis on 'stupid', just to annoy her. Zim loved getting on Tak's nerves.  
In her hiding place, Tak rolled her eyes, biting her lip. She glanced at her gun, considering shooting at him, just for that ignorant attitude. She decided to shrug it off. (But told herself to slap him later.)  
"No, but I have come back to tell you that I -ZIM!- have come up with a plan to destroy all human life! AND YOU SHALL DIE TOO, TAAK!" He screamed, fist pumping excitedly. Tak smirked.  
"Really? You seemed rather smitten with me just a few days ago." Zim's face flustered, blood rushing to his cheeks. He gritted his zipperish teeth, annoyed. Zim tried to think up a comeback, but now his thoughts could only linger on the kiss. How could Tak be so soft and gentle she was then, yet she now was so... Mean.  
"Silence! I refuse to believe such lies. You have no evidence, horrible monster!"  
"Zim, are you kidding? I have my memory and I'm certain you had at least one camera in that room."  
"Nuh uh!"  
"Umm... Look, if that's all you had to say to me, I'm just gonna leave..." Tak mumbled, slowly rising from her spot behind the table. Zim looked a bit shocked, for some reason, but stayed quiet. The female irken stormed onto the elevator, sliding her plasma gun inside her PAC before Zim could notice. Uncomfortably, Zim shuffled to the left to give her space. Tak did not notice that he had a bright, red streak painted across his face, gradually growing as she shifted closer to him. He thought of the promise he had made Dib. Zim scowled, antennas curling inward. Secretly, he did want to kiss her... Feel the experience of her again, and maybe, just maybe, a little more. But, she hated him! All he would get would be a slap in the face. Zim sighed to himself, slumping over just a bit. He resisted the urge to pull Tak into a hug.  
Unknowing to Zim, Tak had noticed a strange change in mood for the small green irken beside her. A cloud of sympathy passed over her. Zim probably didn't come to tell her about his 'brilliant new plan', most likely, he came to receive affections from her. Tak smiled a bit, not noticing the color rising in her cheeks. She decided to do something crazy, just to make him feel a bit better.  
Gingerly, Tak tapped Zim on the shoulder, purple eyes gleaming. Zim faced her, once again feeling the familiar ache of longing. He gave her a forced smile. Tak returned the actions, her smile not so broken. She leaned in, and quickly, very quickly, gave him a small kiss on his lips.  
Tak turned around rapidly, her face becoming the color of roses. She was now beginning to regret her actions, coughing tensely. Zim, on the other hand, was stunned. His completion softened, and he rubbed his hands on his lips. Zim's cheeks began to burn, brighter than any star. He grinned.  
Maybe she did like him.

-/-

Author's Notes: Aye! I worked on this for a while! Actually, I wasn't planning on it, but one person changed that. I told myself 'If you get a new review today, you'll start writing the chapter!'

Then, I got this-

Guest-more plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz z

Well person, it was because of you that I updated! Congratulations! :)  
Hope you like!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


	8. Chapter 8

After the whole encounter in the elevator, the two irkens rose up to the top of Dib's house. Both were blushing madly, one contracted, one relaxed. As the elevator came to a halt, opening the doors, Zim cleared his throat. Tak snapped her attention to him.

"What?" She questioned, eyes narrowing slightly. Zim bit his lip.

"See, I just... Zim desires you..." He forced out, face hot enough to fry an egg on. Taking a risk, he laced his fingers with Tak's. He dared not to look at her.

"Very, very much. In fact, I wish for you to... Share love. Zim wants a love pig." He spoke, voice steady, but arms trembling slightly. Zim was so ready for Tak's rejection. He braced himself, holding tighter to her hands. Tak only stared, looking a bit sympathetic.

"Zim..." She whispered softly, leaning in towards him. Zim began to bring himself closer to Tak, eyes drifting shut. They got closer, and closer. Soon Zim could feel Tak's breath on his cheeks, sweet and warm. Tak readied herself, feeling very flustered. But Zim's grip was strong and his anticipations were high. He wanted this.

So close, so close...

"Oh GROSS! ALIEN LOVE! MUST! NOT! BURN! EYES!"

The pair of aliens broke away, extremely red in the face. Tak glared fiercely at her shoes, while Zim began to scream, antennas standing on end.

"THAT WAS NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME HUMAN?! NO-THING! YOU MIGHT AS WELL FORGET EVERYTHING, FILTHY DIB-STINK! FOR I AM ZIM!"

Zim's rants continued, while Dib just stood there, paralyzed by the screen he had nearly witnessed. His face was milk white, gradually loosing more color. Dib stuttered.

"You. Were. Going. To. Kiss." And at that, Dib released the contents from his lunch.

Zim shrank back, horrified. "AAA! YOU SEE?! HUMANS ARE SO GROSS! BLECH!" He yelled, covering his face. Dib groaned, hunched over. Zim stuck his tongue out, eyes wide in disgust. All the while, Tak stood on the elevator, arms crossed. She scowled.

"This is stupid. I'm leaving." She mumbled loudly, beginning to walk towards Dib's front door. Zim's attention turned toward a certain female, pacing away from him. An alarm practically blew off in his mind, quickly rushing after her.

Tak opened the door, when she noticed a green lump clung onto her leg. Sighing in frustration, Tak shook her leg.

"Get off."

The grip on her leg tightened. "No! You are Zim's! I demand you to stay!" Shrieked the male clutching onto her. Frowning slightly, Tak bent down to Zim.

"And just who said I was yours?!" Questioned Tak, voice sounding rather annoyed. Two ruby orbs met hers, seemingly desperate. Zim sat up, letting go of her leg. His antennas flopped on either side of him. With a pout on his face, he spoke.

"Does that mean... You don't want me?" He asked, bottom lip beginning to quiver. Only Zim could pull off such a perfect puppy dog face and make Tak feel guilty. She grimaced, wrapping her arms around Zim's small shoulders. Her heart raced.

"No... Zim, I'm going to be honest." Beginning to enjoy her holding onto him, Zim nearly missed her words. But he was too busy feeling warm by Tak to feel worried. Cuddling closer, he began to purr softly.

"Zim is... Listening." He mumbled, voice sounding a bit incoherent. Tak pulled him closer to her. She liked the feeling of Zim pressed up against her. It made her all fuzzy inside.

"I love you."

Zim's heart exploded with joy, antennas vibrating with happiness. Pleasure pounded inside of his heart, so intense that he found it hard to think straight. He smirked.

"Zim... Loves Tak," breathing in her scent, he sighed. "Very much."

Tak found herself grinning wildly. Already enjoying her newfound feelings for Zim, she only had one thought on her mind.

"I figured you out, Zim." She leaned her head on his shoulder, antennas curling. "I figured you out."

-/-

...

Authors note: Finished! Who liked my ending? :)

Well, guess what? I'm starting a new story! It will of course be a ZaTr, but I need some ideas. Anyone?

Love to all,

Apple-Berry-Sluppie12


End file.
